Suicide Squeeze
Suicide Squeeze is the fifteenth episode of the second season of Castle. Summary Cano Vega, a beloved Cuban baseball player, is found murdered with a baseball bat, requiring Castle and Beckett to explore the high-stakes world of professional sports. Meanwhile, Alexis works to complete a family tree for school and questions Castle about his desire to know more about his own father. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish (credited only) *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Stars * Ray Wise as Bobby Fox * Arye Gross as M.E. Sidney Perlmutter * Don Franklin as Tommy Zane * Chandra West as Maggie Vega * Julio Oscar Mechoso as Mario Sanchez * José Zúñiga as Alfredo Quintana * Vanessa Martinez as Lara Blanco * Dayo Ade as Anton Wade * Rebeka Montoya as Ana Rivera * Joe Torre as Himself * Nina Rausch as Receptionist Quotes :Castle: Cuba. Good idea. I'll bring the mojitos. You get the beach towels. :Beckett: Oh, I don't know, Castle. Me in a swimsuit under the hot, blistering sun? :Castle: I'd be happy to rub lotion on you. :Castle: Did you just use the word 'veritable'? :Beckett: Yes, I did. :Castle: Sexy. :Beckett: You should hear me say fallacious. :Beckett: That was Joe frickin' Torre! I've got to call my dad. :Ryan: Some guy are just hopeless. Hey, Honey. Yeah, I was just thinking about you, thought I'd call you. Well, just wanted to call to say I miss you. Yeah. :Esposito: Some guys are just pathetic. :Ryan: I don't know. About 7:00. :Castle: Don't be jealous. He still love you. :Bobby Fox: Hello, Cynthia. Call my lawyer. You tell him he's about to earn the outrageous, obscene amounts of money I pay him. :Castle: The lotion offer stands. :Beckett: No, thanks. Featured Music *"I Get Around" - Dragonette *"Whole Again" - All Night Chemists Trivia *Castle reports that Martha has told him that she loved his father a lifetime in one night. In the context, Castle seems to think that it's merely poetic reassurance from his mother. In the light of the revelation at the end of "Linchpin", it implies that she knows who Castle's father is, which implies that she has some important reason to have kept it a secret from him. *Alexis wanted to know about her grandfather until she found him in Season 5. *Beckett stated that she'd been going baseball games with her dad since she was 3. She's also more of a fangirl when she meets Joe Torre. *Esposito states that the victim had a batting record since he heard about him when his dad took him to ball games and during his varsity days in high school. *Captain Montgomery speculated that Castle might have a cop in his family. Apparently, in "Hunt", instead of a cop, Castle's father is a spy. *When Esposito asked about Castle's father and if his mother was like mama mia, Castle shot him a pissed off look to shut him up. *The suicide squeeze is a play in baseball. In a close or low-scoring game, the team on offense might attempt it in order to score an insurance, tying, or winning run. With a baserunner on third base, the runner breaks for home plate as the pitcher delivers the ball to the catcher while the player at bat squares up for a sacrifice bunt. The play is so named because by taking off early, combined with the chance that the batter might miss the bunt, there is no positive outcome and the incoming runner is metaphorically committing suicide: he is likely to be tagged out by the catcher, and with little to no time to stop and reverse direction, he would also likely be thrown out returning to third. Category:Celebrities Category:Episodes 215 Category:Season 2